Best Concert Ever!
by MiniBrianna
Summary: What I think would be the best BTR concert ever!
1. Chapter 1

**May 30, 2012**

*Briannas POV*

Today's my birthday! I'm turning 15. I hope I get most of the things I want, which is only one thing: Tickets to Big Time Rushs concert on July 17 in two months! That happens to be the day after James 22nd birthday. Wow, he's 22. I cant believe he looks so long!

Man, I really wanna go to this concert! So bad! Lol. Well, it's almost time to open presents! Yes!

So, everyone, including me, went into the living room and sat down. My mom grabbed a medium sized present and handed it to me.

"Here's your first present sweetie!"

She said with a smile. She then grabbed her video camera, aimed it at me, and hit record before I began to open the present.

I squeezed it before I began to open it. It was kind of squishy and soft… diffidently clothes. I began to tear off the wrapping paper. Rip after rip, I was able to see more and more of the writing on the what was probably a tshirt. First letter: B. Next came an I and a G. Wow. I already know where this is going!

I quickly tore off the rest of the paper and saw an awesome Big Time Rush shirt! Yes! Finally I have some BTR merch! My family knows that I love, and I mean LOVE, Big Time Rush.

It was an awesome shirt, it was a white shirt with the four boys, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, walking across it. It's the one that ive been asking my mom for this shirt for months! I finally got it! Yes!

I looked up with a huge smile on my face and looked straight at my mom.

"Thank you thank you thank you sooooo much!"

I yelled as I cuddled the shirt.

"Well then you're gonna love this next gift."

I heard my dad say.

"Huh?"

I asked him, turning in his direction.

"Oh nothing."

He said quickly. Okay…? I forgot about it and looked at my mom, who was holding a small bag out for me to take. I looked at it then took it from her. She aimed the camera at me with a big smile on her face… what are they planning? Lol.

I quickly took out off all of the wrapping paper stuffing stuff and looked at the bag. The first thing I saw was a rectangular, white box, nothing more. I took it out and opened it up slowly. I had only gotten a corner open when I saw what was in the box. It was a ticket! But not just any ordinary ticket, oh no. As I proceeded to open the box, the words BIG TIME RUSH appeared across what was two tickets. Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD. OH MY GOD! THEY GOT ME TICKETS TO GO SEE BIG TIME RUSH! AAAAAHHHHH! IM FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW!

I jumped up and down, squealing as loud as I could while my family watched and laughed. When I was finally calm enough and sat down, I looked at my parents.

"Thank you guys soooo much!"

I said as I got up and hugged them both.

"No problem sweetie!"

My mom said.

"Now, why don't you check out what else is in that bag."

She said. Wait, there's more? I quickly grabbed the bag and looked inside. All I could see was these two rectangular things. I reached in and pulled them out. As soon as I saw them, I nearly fainted. They said "BIG TIME RUSH: ULTIMATE VIP" (idk if that's what the ultimate vip package vip passes say, I'm making it up XD). I started to squeal and jump up and down again, causing my family to laugh again. When I was finally calm, once again, and took my seat, once again, I looked at my parents, who were smiling at me. Im pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot right back at them.

"Oh my god! I love yoy guys so much! Thank you!"

Was basically all I could say. I hugged them once again.

"Your welcome baby girl."

My dad said.

"Your welcome sweetie."

My mom said.

"I love you all so much!"

I said, turning to my three other brothers on the other couches and then getting up and hugging them. Once I was all calmed down and done posting all this madness on FaceBook, my mom spoke up.

"Ok now!"  
>she said through the kitchen.<p>

"Who wants cake?"

She said as she walked through the door, carrying a white cake with the Big Time Rush target logo on it with "Happy 15th Birthday Brianna!" written in black icing. I love my family so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 17, 2012**

*Briannas POV*

Yes! Finally! Tonight is the concert! Oh, and yesterday was James birthday! Wanna know the best part? Well, I tweeted him saying "Happy Birthday!" and he tweeted back saying "Awww! Thanks!"! That's amazing! I nearly died.

Wow. Sorry that im rambling on and on, im just so pumped about tonights concert! Earlier today, I made two posters; one that says "Happy 1 Day Late BDay James!" and the other says "RUSHER 4 LIFE". I love them. I also made James a birthday present so that when I see him, I can give it to him. It took me some money, but I think he's gonna like it. It's a necklace. It has a heart on it that opens by lifting it up. On the front, it says "James". Then, in the middle it says (on the top piece inside and bottom piece inside) "I hope you had an amazing 22nd Birthday!". Then finally, on the back of the the heart charm, it says "Sincerely, Brianna Jerrick". I don't really even know if he's going to wear it because of the heart, but, it shows how much I care. And as you can tell, James is my favorite band member.

I started getting ready for the show, you know, took a shower, put on my BTR shirt and shorts with black vans, put my phone in my pocket, did my hair (no makeup, I don't wear it and think I look better without it), then headed downstairs. When I got down there, my mom was putting dinner on plates.

"Dinners ready!"

She yelled. All of a sudden you could hear footsteps coming from all over the house. The boys. They all ran to the dining room and sat down. I went and sat down too.

My mom walked in, sat down, and started to eat. I started a convo.

"I cant wait until five!"

I basically screamed. Its four o'clock and takes us ten minutes to get where we're going. We're going to the VIP signing first, which starts at five, and then the concert starts at six thirty.

"I know. You've been waiting for this forever!"

My mom replied with a smile. I smiled back then cut off and ate a big piece of my steak.

While I was eating, I was looking at my mom. She was dressed and ready for the concert. Yes- she's coming with me. She always does. Also because none of my friends like BTR. They don't know what they're missing.

She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a white tank-top and converse. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing her makeup on the way she usually has it. She looks pretty young, younger then she really is. She's actually 35. I am taller then her though.

About a half hour later, we were all finished eating. We put our dishes in the sink. It was four thirty by the time we were done cleaning up. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. I then put my phone in my pocket, met my mom downstairs and then we walked out of the house, into the car, and headed for the Center where they were doing their VIP signing before the concert. I cant wait!


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the stadium where the concert was being held. Wow! There are a lot of people here! Most are here for the signing for the VIP people.

We got in to the line that was outside of the stadium. It's so long! About five minutes later, we finally arrived to the front of the line. The big, buff man standing in front of the door held out his hand.

"Tickets please."

He said. We both handed him our tickets and he ripped the end off. He then gave them back to us and let us inside.

Wow! This place is huge! And filled with A LOT of people! Once we were inside, we started to look around for the VIP area. It wasn't that hard because there was a longish line outside of a door that had a sign above it that read VIP. My mom and I walked over to the line and waited.

A couple minutes later, we got into the backstage/VIP area. This place was packed! There were people everywhere! There was a little gift store and some food stands set up, and the lines to the bathrooms were long. I'm glad that I didn't have to pee.

After looking around for a minute- I found it. The whole reason (besides seeing the concert) I had come here for. I had finally found the line to meet Big Time Rush! I ran full speed towards the end of the line. Dang it's long! Why?

I could barely see over the tops of people heads, so, I could only see the top of who I think was Carlos's head. By the looks of it, there's about, lets say, a hundred people at the very least. I don't even know. I'm narrowing down my answer. This is going to take a while.

A little later, I could finally see the guys! Oh my god! I can see them! Gah! I'm fangirling over here! They were just smiling, hugging, talking, and taking pictures. I can't wait until I get up there!

God. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god! I'm almost there! IM ALMOST THERE! IM FLIPPING OUT! THERE'S ONLY FIVE PEOPLE INFONT OF ME! GAH!

I'm next. The thought just occurred to me – I'm next. I'm next in line to meet the boys! James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan from Big Time Rush! Oh my god! I immediately took my present for James from my mom. I had put the box with James's necklace and the note in a little bag with that paper stuffing stuff in it. I got ready for my turn to go meet the boys. Then, I heard it. I heard the man directing people speak to me.

"You're next."

He said, patting my back while smiling a big smile. I think he could tell I was nervous. I had my hands behind my back and was looking at the ground, but after he took his hand away, I looked up, only to find James Maslow, Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena and Logan Henderson all staring at me with big smiles. My stomach flipped and flopped. I finally got up my courage and took one step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

After that one step, I froze. I don't know why, I just froze. Oh no! They're going to think I'm weird! I just stood there, with what I could feel was a look of fear mixed with nervousness on my face, probably showing. Then, to my surprise, James laughed and walked towards me with a big smile while the other boys just stood there with their big smiles and watched. James walked over and stopped in front of me. He looked amazing! He was wearing a pair of darker colored jeans with white vans and a grey t-shirt. His hair fell over the left side of his face, just barely missing his eye. He wasn't wearing any accessories except for three rubber bracelets and one leather bracelet on his left wrist.

I just stood there, looking up at James while he smiled.

"Hi."

He said. I nearly died.

"H-h-hi."

I stuttered. Dang! I didn't want to stutter!

"Why don't you come over here so we all can take some pictures and talk with you?"

"O-ok."

I stuttered, once again. Then, the un-thinkable happened. He put his hand on my back and pulled me along side him back to the other three! It wasn't a bad pulled me alongside him, I followed while he had his hand on my back.

Once we got back over there, the other three boys came up, said hello, I told them all my name, then we took a group picture. James's hand was still on my back.

After that, I took a picture with Carlos, then Logan, and then Kendall. The only one left was James. I walked over to him and looked up at him shyly. He smiled his million dollar smile and chuckled.

"It's ok. Relax"

He said before we took the picture. I actually calmed down a bit and was able to stand still for the picture. After, I said good-bye and thank you to the other boys. Then, I walked back over to James. I looked at him shyly, again.

"Bye."

I said quietly.

"Bye Brianna."

He said flashing his smile. I froze again. I've heard the other boys say my name, but when James said it, I just, I don't know, froze. James Maslow said my name! I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing like crazy. I immediately un-froze and answered him.

"B-bye James."

I said. I was about to turn around when I remembered the gift.

"Oh! James!"

I said, completely forgetting that I was nervous for some reason. He turned back around.

"Yes?"

"I have a gift for you, you know, since your birthday was yesterday. It may seem kind of, I don't know, girly, so I don't know if you'll wear it, but it shows that I care."

I said with a smile. I then handed him the little bag containing his gift and the note I had wrote for him and the others. Mostly him though.

"Thank you so much Brianna!"

He said with a really big smile. Just the fact that I had made him happy made me happy. I'm probably blushing again.

"You're welcome."

I said. Then, I started to turn around when I felt something grab my arm. When I turned back around, I was greeted with a big, warm hug. After a couple seconds, I finally figured out who I was hugging… it was James! James was hugging me! Oh my gosh! Gah! Fangirling out again! That's the only thing that I didn't get to do at this meet and greet with the members of Big Time Rush, was hug them! But you know, here I am, hugging James Maslow from my favorite band, Big Time Rush, and he just so happens to be my favorite band member! Gah!

When we finally let go, James said thanks once again, waved and said bye, I waved and said bye back, and then we both turned around and went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I got back to my seat in fifth row, I sat down and waited for the concert to start. I checked the time on my phone.

"Should be starting anytime now." I said silently to myself. My mom was up in the stands, getting drinks. Suddenly, things got darker inside and everybody started to cheer. I immediately stood up and looked at the stage. I started to cheer and hold up my "RUSHER 4 LIFE" poster in my left hand and my "Happy 1 Day Late BDay James!" poster up in my right. I waved them around a little, just enough so that they could possibly still see them, and screamed at the top of my longs.

First, they all came out from under the stage wearing matching clothes. They were wearing silver colored skinny jeans with black t-shirts and black leather jackets. They all also had on a hat, sunglasses, and high top shoes. I nearly died from all of the gorgeousness going on up there.

When they were all the way up, fully on the stage, they started to sing, therefore, the concert and just begun.

~TIME SKIP~

I was jumping up and down and singing along at the top of my lungs. Then, the song came to an end. They had just played their eighth song, Paralyzed, they went out for a quick 30 second clothes change. I grabbed my drink and took a sip. After, I looked over at my mom, who was sitting down, texting. She looked up.

"Enjoying this, honey?" she asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah!" and then the center went dark again. Everyone cheered. When the lights came back on, the boys were all up on stage, sitting in chairs. From left to right (when you're in front of them, looking at them), the order was Carlos, Logan, a chair in the middle, James, and then Kendall. Everyone went crazy. We all knew what time it was. It was time for them to pick the worldwide girl. There was a bit of hope in me that I would get picked, but I knew that I wouldn't, I mean, look at this place! There are so many girls here that I couldn't even begin to guess how many there is. I looked around the place. There's a lot. I looked back up on stage. Carlos brought his microphone up to his mouth.

"Hey guys! How you all doin tonight?" he asked. The crowd went nuts.

"Good!" he answered. Then Logan brought his microphone up to his mouth.

"So, you all probably know what we're going to be doing next." Once again, the crowd went wild. They all smiled. Then Kendall brought his microphone up to his mouth.

"Awesome! Ok, now, we're going to be picking the worldwide girl!" he said happily. The crowd roared with approval. Everyone here wants to be picked, and I bet that they all think they're going to be picked, but only one will be chosen. James brought his microphone up to his mouth.

"Ok! So, we actually, unlike other times, already have this girl picked out. She's a very nice, sweet person. We met her before the show at the meet and greet." He said. Half of the crowd screamed and half booed with disappointment. Wow! I have a chance! But there were many other girls before the concert at the meet and greet, so I still don't have that good of a chance.

"Ok," James said, smiling. "Like I said, this girl is very sweet and nice. She even gave me a really nice gift for my birthday, which was yesterday." What? Really? There were only a handful of people who gave James a gift, and I was one of them! But still, there were others.

"You wanna see the gift she gave me?" he asked, and the crowd cheered. He then lowered the neck of his shirt, revealing a necklace. My heart skipped a beat. Could that be my gift? I wondered. There could be a chance that another girl gave him a necklace, but by now, I was doubting it. I couldn't really see the necklace, but a camera had closed up on the necklace and it was now on the big screen. The screen was a little too blurry to see the reading, but the necklace was in the shape of a heart. I stood there, frozen. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my mom, smiling the biggest smile in her entire life.

"Honey," she said. "Isn't that your necklace?" she asked.

"I-I-I think so…" I said, trailing off. Then, I looked back up at James, holding the necklace up. He spoke again.

"If you guys can't see on the screen, which I'm sure that you probably can't, there's writing. I'm going to read to you what she wrote. And by the way, this necklace opens up. On the front she wrote 'James'. Inside, she wrote 'I hope you had an amazing 22nd Birthday!'. And on the back, it says," and then he slowed down his talking speed a bit. "Sincerely," and then he looked down into the fifth row, seat 10, straight. At. Me. "Brianna Jerrick." He finished. I was standing there, frozen. I glanced up at the screen, only to see myself being shown. I looked around me and saw girls looking at me, some smiling and clapping for me and some glaring at me. I then felt someone tapping my shoulder. When I turned around, all I saw was two big men wearing security guard t-shirts. One came closer to me and spoke.

"Would you like to be the worldwide girl?" he asked with a smile. Then, I looked back up on stage and heard James speak.

"Brianna, would you liked to join us up here on stage?" he asked. I looked at him then back at the two men and wordlessly shook my head up and down, answering both of their questions with a yes.


End file.
